


Roses Are Red

by ladyc2



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Ryo's poetry assignment is not very good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Are Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my ryo_short Bingo card challenge. Short, because that’s apparently all I can write these days *sigh*

_Roses are red_  
Violets are blue  
Kame's a turtle,  
And a person too 

Kame blinked down at the piece of paper, before turning towards Nishikido Ryo sitting on the bed next to him.

"You really _are_ trying to fail this class, aren't you?"

"Yep." 

"But why?” Kame didn’t understand. “If you don't like poetry, why even take the class in the first place."

“I have my reasons,” Ryo stated. 

A thought suddenly occurred to Kame. “You didn’t join just to meet me, did you? Are you some kind of stalker?” he accused playfully.

Ryo tugged on Kame’s shirt, toppling them both, so Kame ended up sprawled on top of him. “Believe it or not, babe, but the world doesn’t always revolve around you,” he muttered before capturing Kame’s lips, hands wandering until they settled on Kame’s hips. As Ryo moved from Kame’s lips to his neck, he added. “ _You_ were just an unexpected side benefit.”

“Was that supposed to be romantic?” Kame asked. “And don’t call me babe. I’m just as manly as you are.”

He could feel Ryo laughing against his neck, 

“And how are you going to prove that,” he whispered suggestively.

So Kame set about showing him.


End file.
